


High school sweethearts

by Squishymittenz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, High School, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishymittenz/pseuds/Squishymittenz
Summary: This is a story where the high school sweetheart seems too good to be true. Is everyone right??🤨
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	High school sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time writing so if u have any tips plz let me know. 😁

Liv woke up in her bedroom with her boyfriend Mark next to her. They have to go to school soon _"babe wake up we have to go to school"_ Liv said shaking mark awake _"go to school by yourself_ , "Mark said pushing Liv away from him Liv stumbled a little.

She walked away and went to the restroom she took a shower and brushed her teeth fixed her hair did her makeup then went downstairs not sparing a glance to her sleeping boyfriend. She walked to the kitchen to see her roommate Leah " _good_ _morning_ " Leah said to Liv _"good morning"_ Liv said back grabbing a banana and water from the fridge " _were is Alice_ " Liv asked Leah _"I don't know probably still sleeping"_ Leah answered Liv " _ill go wake her hold up we will go to school in a sec_ " Leah said to Liv going up the stair Leah yelled _"ALICE WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP"_ Alice yelled back _"SHUT UP YOU BITCH IM SMOKING A BLUNT ILL BE_ DOWN _IN A SECOND"_ Leah went back downstairs to Liv " _she'll be down in a sec"_ Leah said.

" _okay bitches ready to roll,"_ Alice said coming down the stairs looking high asf but that's how she usually looked. Alice was always high she said she felt better when she is high like she has all these little things poking at her skin me and Leah were the complete opposite we rarely got high it's like we didn't like to get high it just wasn't an everyday thing like it is to Alice.

We hoped in our car and drive to school we go to a private school because our parents are rich but we are not sister all of our parents are just rich so we just live together in a mansion because we are close friends. As we get off we hear someone call Leah it is probably her boyfriend Jordan he's a senior we are juniors Leah and he got together when Leah was a freshman I also have a boyfriend but he is in the same grade as use his name is Mark kind of an asshole.

But I love him Alice is the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend she says people are annoying and boyfriends are to much work they always want to talk and you are expected to answer back like I don't have all day to talk to them and I have better things to do then have the same conversation over and over again her words, not mine.

I love having a boyfriend it does get a little much sometimes but it works out at the end " _Leah"_ Jordan said running to use picking Leah up and spinning her around I envy their relationship Jordan treats Leah like a princess and he should " _hello beautiful Iv missed you so much"_ Jordan said to Leah kissing her cheek Leah just laughed _"we talked this morning dummy but I missed u too"_ Leah said to Jordan.

I saw Vinnie come up behind Jordan Vinnie was also a senior he was so hot but I can't say that out loud I have a boyfriend Vinnie went to talk to Alice he and she were childhood best friend nothing ever happened between them they don't see each other like that they are just best friends " _hey how have u been I have been trying to call u but u never picked up?"_ Vinnie said to Alice " _I have better things too do than pick up your calls"_ Alice had said.

" _or in other words, I was high or sleeping,_ " I said joining their conversation Alice just looked at me with her barely opened eyes _"no one was talking to you hoe but yeah what she said,"_ Alice said Vinnie looked at me _"Liv right your dating mark,"_ Vinnie said I just nodded

" _how has mark been I haven't talked to him in a while,"_ Vinnie said _" he's good he's was asleep when I left this morning he hasn't been waking up to coming too school I guess he's just sleepy or something,"_ Liv said back to Vinnie " _well tell him I said hi,_ " Vinnie said I just nodded Vinnie turned back to Alice she was half asleep Vinnie just shook her " _and you answer my calls I miss u,"_ Vinnie said too

Alice hugging here " _yeah yeah get the fuck off me I'm going to class bye bitchs,_ " Alice said pushing Vinnie off of here and left too class " _well we should get going too come on Leah_ " turning to the two love birds you just grabbed Leah's had and left the two boys

" _I don't know why mark doesn't come to school and it's so embarrassing trying to cover up the fact that he's a drug addict,_ "Liv said to Leah " _you have to leave him he's not a good boyfriend'"_ Leah said too Liv " _he's a jackass and he doesn't deserve a beautiful girl like you,_ " Leah said to Liv Leah grabs Livs hands " _look I love you and I know that you love him but he's toxic and not worth your love you can do some much better than him what about Vinnie he's cute I and Alice can hook u two up he will treat you right,_ " Leah said looking at Liv worry

" _I know bu_ \- Liv got cut off by a person back hugging her " _hey baby why didn't you wait for me I'm sorry I didn't wake up and pushed you away will you forgive,_ " Mark said pressing light kisses on Liv's neck Leah just looked at her then walked away to class Liv turned around and hugged Mark back " _of course I forgive you I'm sorry I didn't wait for you I thought you wouldn't come so I left," Liv said._


End file.
